All Because of Mirage
by Sapph-Fire
Summary: After looking at her, how can you possibly think about sex?" he pushed me against the wall. "After looking at you how can I not think about sex." He answered with that smugged smirk.
1. Horrible

**AN 1: Well hey I'm letting you know that i'm changing my name From ****Soilders of love ****to ****Sapph-Fire**** because well were no longer two people. Miss Anonymous is no longer writing stories it's just me. She still however does review it but she asked to me to tell shes sorry and she sends her thanks to her loyal readers!! **

Here is the long awaited story All because of Mirage.

**IMPORTANT!!!: This story is in Kagome's point of view. but in certain parts like the flashbacks will be in third person. i will let you know when though!! **

**FULL SUMMARY: **_Kagome is 18 and just graduated from highschool. When she gets home she finds that her family is missing. Now there's mysterious shooters, demon assassins, and a Secret Service agent after her. Desperate to find a place to stay she hears of a place that people ages 18-24 can live. It's called Mirage. When she goes there in the morning she is very pleased. But when she moves in, it's really not what it seems. So much partying, sex, drugs, and alcohal. How much can one girl take. There she meets the King of Partying. But wait there's a secret about this place that involves her and her family. And since when did she have spiritual powers. This happened, all because of Mirage_

**GENRE: **_Romance, Drama, Humor, Action_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

-------------------------------------

Chapter One:

Not My Day!!

--------------------------------------

"Where the hell am I supposed to live!!!" I Kagome Higurashi screamed to the heavens. Now this is what I would love to call the worst freaking day of my life. I mean not one apartment would accept me I'm an 18 year old, and they think I'm crazy!

Talk about discrimination.

I walked into the office of the average looking complex. Sat and waited for about fifteen minutes before I was called in.

"Well Miss Higurashi, you have excellent credit for someone of your age." the manager told me. You see I already knew what was going to come next. "But with this being a somewhat peaceful complex, I just can't accept you because of parties." I sighed thanked her and walked out.

I wasn't going to argue because well it wouldn't work. Still it did get me mad. "I might as well look some more tomarrow." I said walking towards my soon to be old house.

It's been two days since my family's disapperance. I stuck the key into the hole turned it and heard it click. I walked inside and looked at the mess. My bags have been packed ever since that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mom I'm home!" Kagome walked inside to find no one home. "Where could they be?" Kagome walked into her bedroom thinking nothing. __On her bed she found a note ment for her. She opened it._

_"Oh Kagome. I'm so sorry for you to hear this. _

_I'm just glad that you weren't going to be home. _

_You will not see me or Souta anymore so heed my warning, _

_find another place to live by the end of the week. _

_Just trust me. _

_Remember I love you dear."_

_END_

I silently cried that night. Not for the fact that I was alone, but the fact that my family could be in serious trouble. I walked outside not having a care.

Oh how that would change.

I was just walking on the sidewalk when a viper drove by me almost hitting me in the process. "Hey watch where the hell your going jerk!" I screamed. But nothing could prepare for what happened next.

The car skidding and did a 360 turn and drove towards me.

Shit.

I started running from probably a rich, no love, miserable man-whore who has nothing to do than to seduce woman.

Oh did i mention he has a sexy car.

I turned the corner and was trapped in an alleyway. The car stopped and a shadowy figure walked out.

Oh how Hollywood was this.

"Listen you creep! Get the hell away from me!" I said of course with much anger in my voice. Oh and let's not forget fear which sadly is taking over my body. Well this goes to show, when life throws you a hardball, be prepared to strike out and lose the game. In a half a second he was right in front of me. He smirked.

"Looks like I have a bitch on my hands." The guy said.

"Excuse me!? If you want a bitch, I'll show you a bitch!" I said with much confidence. Of course it backfired. He cornered me and I felt the cold wall on my back. He stared deep into my my eyes. It wouldn't take a genius to see how scared I was. His eyes on the other hand were gold. No wait...amber.

Interesting.

He put an arm on the left side of my head. "You know, you got a lot of guts kid." he whispered in his husky voice. Some way or another it was a turn on.

Turn on? Oh god!

Then he walked away like nothing.

Wait a second. Kid?

"Hey you jerk! I'm not a kid!" I just stomped away towards my house. "Who the hell was that? I swear if I ever see him again I'll--" I didnt get to finish that sentence because I tripped over a trashcan.

Falling. Falling. Falling. CRASH. Well thats what I would love to call a perfect ten faceplant.

Ugh man this stinks!" I stood up and dusted myself off. Something caught my eye. A piece of paper that said 'Mirage' I grabbed it and read it.

Mirage, the perfect living arrangements for young adults.

Not costly and most of all homey.

Come in and join the party. Call (555)-775-8956 to schedule an apointment.

Hey this day could actually turn out better. Well anything could right now, because sadly being cover in garbage isn't so good.

Go figure.

"I just might give them a call." This could lead to my benefit.

Or Demise.

_NEXT MORNING._

"This is it?" I said looking at the burgundy building. Wierd it looks like a one story buisness. "Oh I hope I'm not lost." I opened the doors and saw this young woman a gameboy.

I fell to the ground shocked. No not because of the fact that a gameboy is prehistoric, but she looked like a buisness woman.

"Excuse me?" The lady looked up and smiled.

"Oh wow, you must be Kagome. I'm Rin." She said standing up.

"Uh huh." I said in somewhat a shock.

"Sit, sorry it's get real boring in here."

So she plays a gameboy?

I sat down. "So lets get straight to the point. You wanted a one bedroom correct?" I nodded. "So..." She pulled out her calculater. "With electric, water, heat, and other utilties your rent be... 220 a month." she told me.

"You can't be serious!" I yelled in shock. You would be to if an average one bedroom is about 500.

Must be crappy.

"I am. Would you like to see it?" I nodded and we stood up. We walked through a door. She typed in a code on the pad on the wall and a staircase appeared. Talk about high tech security. She led me downstairs and I saw more doors down the hallway.

Freaky.

"So here it is." She said unlocking the door. I was is even more shock. The apartment was far from crappy, it was spacious and clean. I was going to take a look around when I got jerked back.

"Hey."

"Sorry but it's the policy, you can't check it out until you move in."

"Retarded policy." I thought out loud. Rin laughed.

"Tell me about it."

"This is for 220?" I asked.

"Yeah. Interested?"

"Of course!" We shook hands and walked back.

"Living here has its ups and downs but hey, I lived for a year and--"

"You live here?" Well I didn't mean to be rude.

"Yeah! I'm only twenty." she winked.

A few people passed us, but one caught my eye. This guy with violet eyes and midnight hair. He was gorgeous. Okay so I'm being dramatic, but he did look good. and in some ways, familiar. He looked at me and smirked.

That smirk.

"So taking a interest to him?" I snapped out of my daze.

"What? no!"

Man I'm such a terrible liar.

She giggled. "He's a handful thats all i'm saying." We walked back into the office. I thanked her walked out.

Nice girl.

"I need to go out tonight." I started walking towards my house. Taking out my cellphone I called Sango.

_"Hello." _

"Sango. What you doing?"

_"Just getting out the shower. Why do you sound so happy?" _

"I got an apartment!"

_"Finally. You need to get out quick." _

"Listen, I need to get out tonight."

"_Say no more. usual place?" _

"Yeah. I'll be over your house at eight."

_"Okay." _

I hung up and went inside my house. Things are going great today. Tonight is just going to make it better.

So I thought.

--------------------------------------

Yup well to me i say i have grown as a writer. Tell me please!!!. Remember this is the first chapter. Next chpater for sure is much better. It's taken me a while to post this because i been writing it. Right now i'm on chapter seven!!!

REVIEW!!!!! Its greatly appreciated. The more reviews the quicker i update!!


	2. Tranquilizer

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I appreciate it greatly.

Here's the second chapter! Enjoy

**FULL SUMMARY: **_Kagome is 18 and just graduated from highschool. When she gets home she finds that her family is missing. Now there's mysterious shooters, demon assassins, and a Secret Service agent after her. Desperate to find a place to stay she hears of a place that people ages 18-24 can live. It's called Mirage. When she goes there in the morning she is very pleased. But when she moves in, it's really not what it seems. So much partying, sex, drugs, and alcohal. How much can one girl take. There she meets the King of Partying. But wait there's a secret about this place that involves her and her family. And since when did she have spiritual powers. This happened, all because of Mirage_

**GENRE: **_Romance, Drama, Humor, Action_

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha

----------------------------------

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------

Getting out the shower never felt so good. "I feel renewed." I walked in my room and saw boxes. I had already packed up the rest of my things earlier. I dropped my towel and put on my bra. "Since I'm going to wear a loose dress, I'll wear me monkey boy shorts."

So I love monkeys. Their just so adorable!

I grabbed my yellow dress and put it on.

Come on, who doesn't get tired of wearing a black or red dress.

I just left my hair down. Grabbing my packed backpack I put my cellphone in it. I will be staying over Sango's. After I closed it up, I heard and crash then a voice outside.

Who is dumb enough to open the window and see what it was?

That would be me.

There on the ground I saw this guy wearing black and hopping on one foot, holding a gun. I gasped and he looked up at me. He pointed the gun and fired. I hid behind the wall just in time. I looked at the door and a dart with a liquid in it.

Tranquilizer? Oh hell.

I grabbed it and hid it behind the thick strings on my dress, just on my lower back.

Hey it could come in handy.

"Is this what mom was talking about!?" I said grabbing my things. I shoved my heels in the bag and quickly put on sneakers. I slid down the stair rail to quickly get outside. When I got to the front door, he was trying to break it down. "Backdoors always a good choice." I ran to my backyard and tried to hop the fence.

Keyword: _"tried"._

I fell and landed on my behind.

I tried again, but this time made it over. I struggled but I did it. I felt something tug behind me. My dress was caught and my underwear was showing.

Seriously!

At least no one saw. I got it out and turned. I saw my 67 year old neighbor looking at me. He smiled.

Eww!

I blushed and shivered, Then I ran towards the main road. "Taxi!" I yelled. It stopped and I got in. "152 W. Jack St." I told him. He nodded but kept looking at me. "What?" I asked annoyed. He pointed to my feet. I blushed again and rolled my eyes. "Ugh! Don't ask." He shrugged his shoulders and continued driving.

Now you might be asking during this whole episode, why I didn't just take out my phone and call the police. Well you don't actually think when your running for your life.

Usually anyways.

When I got to Sango's apartment, I paid the driver and ran to her door. Which is three flights of stairs might I add.

I knocked on the door. Well more like banged for my life, or something like that. Oh you get the point.

Sango opened the door. "Kagome, hey your early."

"Yeah, well running form someone trying to kill you makes things happen like that." Sango looked confused.

"Trying to kill you?" I nodded and sat down on the couch trying to catch my breath. Sango stood in front of me arms crossed. "Now explain." I sighed, but decided to tell her. By the time i finished, she was laughing her ass off. Why? I don't know, but to me this wasn't a laughing matter.

Sort of.

"What's so funny?"

"Well how about no one accepting you because of your age, and doing all of this in a dress and sneakers." she said giggling.

I pouted. "Whatever let's just go." I said putting on my heels. Sango looked at me weird but grabbed her purse anyways. We walked out. I called for a cab more than once. "Why the hell aren't they stopping!?" I yelled pissed. Sango just laughed. She whistled and just about three cabs stopped for her.

Damn them all to hell.

We got in and told him where to go. When we arrived we got in line. We were just talking when I looked to my left and saw a RSX....convertable? Well that's a new one. I just loved it.

What can I say, I love me some sports cars.

"Hey Kagome do you know that guy? He keeps staring at you." Sango asked me. I looked and gasped.

"Sango that's the guy that shot at me." I whispered.

Sango smirked. "Oh nice, I'm going to kick his...."

I have no idea what made her stop her sentence until I followed her gaze.

Remember that RSX? Well getting out of it was the same guy from Mirage. He turned his head and looked at me. I blushed.

Seriously, how many times have I done that today?

Four? Maybe five? I have no clue.

"Kagome!" I heard Sango scream. Next thing I knew I was on the ground.

Why is my face attracted to the floor? I don't know but it's getting real annoying.

"Sango! What the hell?" Sango pointed to where we were once standing. There was dagger where my head was at. "You can't be serious." We looked at the guy and he pulled out a gun. We got up and moved away. He shot the gun and everyone screamed.

Why the hell didn't they do that when there was a dagger in the picture!?

Sango grabbed my hand and we started running. I looked behind us and saw the guy chasing after us. All of a sudden I collided with something and fell to the floor.

Gravity is _definatly _not my best friend. Not even my friend, Aquaintance more than enemy.

"Damn It Wench!" I heard someone say. I didn't really care because the guy was getting closer.

Sango grabbed me and we ran again. "Sango what if we end up at a dead end?" I asked breathing harder.

"Were not!" Sango sped up.

Did I happen to mention that she's still grabbing me.

Man this chick is fast.

We turned a corner and ended up cornered in an alley. Seriously how fucked up is this. Sango glared at me.

"Sorry!" My foot caught on something and I fell... again.

Nope definatly my enemy.

There was footsteps behind us. I quickly got up and turned around and saw that extra cute guy from before "Dammit wench why don't you watch where the hell your running!"

I remembered now.

"Oh your the thing I ran into. I'm sorry." I bowed and apologized.

"You think apologizing will make it better wench!?" he asked me.

Asshole.

"Uh yeah." I looked at him like he was stupid. "Stop calling me wench asshole!" He became more angrier from what I saw.

"Is this the way you talk to someone you just ran into because of your own stupidity?"

"Is the way you talk to someone that apologized to begin with?" .

"Uh guys he's here." Sango mentioned. I didn't even pay attention because this jerk was seriously pissing me off.

"Just accept it and leave me alone!"

"Not a chance wench!"

My knuckles turned white from them being in a fist all this time. This guy was really asking for it.

Sango pulled me away. "Kagome look!" she pointed in front. The guy raised his gun at us.

This is it.

I never got to live in my new house, say goodbye to my family, or buy a car! My last seconds of my life I wasted arguing with a freaking bastard!

Damn, that's sad.

I closed my eyes waiting for it to be over. But instead I heard a bang and something collied with the floor. I heard Sango mumble. "Wow."

I opened my eyes and saw the evil killer face down on the floor, bleeding out of his head. "Did he...commit suicide?" I asked. Sango rolled her eyes.

"No, that asshole just saved us." she told me. I looked at the jerk.

"Yeah right, I ain't rescue anyone. That guy was getting on my last nerves." Out of nowhere a slap echoed through the streets. The bastard rolled his eyes and mumbled a name then ran off. I just blinked. "Seriously wierd." Sango agreed.

While walking out the alleyway we kicked the man unconcious on the floor. "Ha ha! Guess gravity don't like you either!" I said busting out laughing. Sango giggled but hit me upside the head. "Kagome you got issues." I stuck my tounge out at her.

While walking back to the club we saw that people were still going in and acting like nothing happened. "The world seriously is screwed up." Sango said. I just nodded. We agreed to still go clubbing. After about twenty-five minutes of waiting in line, we were inside. Music was blaring and many people were on the dance floor. Others just sat at the bar drinking.

"So wanna dance?" I asked.

"Already?"

"Uh yes." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the dance floor. We danced to the beat and just plain out had fun.

"Kagome I'm going to get a drink want one?"

"Sure." I answered. Sango walked away and left me on the dance floor. I countinued dancing until someone put their hands on my waist. I turned around and saw the jerk from before. "Damn wench, who knew you could dance." he said.

He was getting me mad.

"Time for me and you to dance." When I smelled his breathe, I knew what was wrong with him.

This could be fun.

I turned around and started moving my hips. I dipped and slid back up. He followed my every movement.

That kinda surprised me. Who knew this ass could dance.

I started circling my hips. He grabbed me and spun me around. Next thing I know, I'm staring right into those violet eyes of his.

Sexy.

"You are a tease." I just smirked. "But still a whiny wench." he smirked back.

That's it.

"Look you sorry excuse for a male, you seriously need to learn how to talk to a woman!" He just looked at me.

"Oh I do know how to talk to women."

"You call this talking correctly?"

"To a bitch like you, yeah."

Woo sah. Woo sah. Screw meditation.

I slapped him and turned around. He grabbed my arm and threw me against him. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Freaking bastard i swear.

"No one ever slaps me." He whispered with vemon in his voice.

Okay now he's scaring me.

He moved his hands down my back. "Just you wait, you--you---hotwheels monkey truck."

Wait what?

"Excuse me?" I stared at him wierdly. He moved his hands from my back. He looked at his right hand and on it was a dart. No not just any dart, the tranquilzer from earlier.

Oh man this was just too good.

I smirked and he just collasped on the floor. Everyone gasped and spreaded out. Sango rushed towards me. "Kagome, what did you do?" I didn't answer. All I did was laugh.

Come on, this was just too hilarious!

---------------------------

That's the second chap! Review. interesting I must say.


	3. Violence

**Oh my gosh!! i am so sorry for this long update. College is just crazy!!! Please hang tight with me. I will finish this story it probably will be my last though. but i don't want to discontinue this story. Again accept my deepest apologies!!**

**FULL SUMMARY: **_Kagome is 18 and just graduated from high school. When she gets home she finds that her family is missing. Now there's mysterious shooters, demon assassins, and a Secret Service agent after her. Desperate to find a place to stay she hears of a place that people ages 18-24 can live. It's called Mirage. When she goes there in the morning she is very pleased. But when she moves in, it's really not what it seems. So much partying, sex, drugs, and alcohol. How much can one girl take. There she meets the King of Partying. But wait there's a secret about this place that involves her and her family. And since when did she have spiritual powers. This happened, all because of Mirage_

**GENRE: **_Romance, Drama, Humor, Action_

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha**

--------------------------

Chapter 3

--------------------------

Everyone was whispering or just laughing at the situation that just occured. Inuyasha started hearing voices. He slowly began to open his eyes. He sat up and everybody moved away to give him room.

He held his head. "What the hell?!" Everything was foggy. He kept blinking trying to focus correctly.

"Inuyasha!" a man said.

Inuyasha slowly began to get up. He was faced by his best friend. "Miroku, what the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know man." Miroku told him. Inuyasha began to remember what happened.

He growled. "Stupid wench!" He yelled running towards the exit.

"Inuyasha what the hell!" Going after his ready to kill friend.

On the way though, Miroku bumps into these two girls. "Oh pardon me lovely ladies." he said grabbing their hands. They giggled and gave him a paper with their numbers on it. He wink. "I will defiantly be in touch." he continued on his way after his friend.

-----------------------------

When Sango and I arrived back at her apartment, we were still laughing our asses off.

Come on. Could you blame us? I think not.

"You know this day defiantly got a lot better." I said giggling. I took off my shoes and plopped down on the couch. I was beat.

But hey, you would be to if you had the day I was having.

"Kagome your luck is in a class of it's own." Sango told me laughing.

"Tell me about it."

That night we just went to bed talking about...well the basics. Yup typical girls night. Wait not so typical now that I think about it.

Later on in the night I woke up to this strange dream. I got up and walked to the bathroom. When I turned on the light I saw that my eyes were puffy. So I was crying in my sleep. How nice. My family was all I kept dreaming about.

"Oh mom, I will find you guys. I swear." I turned off the light and went back to bed, but not before shedding one more tear.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of food. No wait, not just food a breakfast feast. I quickly got up from bed and started walking to the kitchen. The air smelled so delicious. I wonder if you try to eat the air, would you be able to taste the food? Only one way to find out.

So there I was opening and closing my mouth trying to find a taste. But damn no such luck. I looked next to me and saw Sango looking at me like I got some serious issues.

At that moment I would say I had plenty. And I know you would have to agree.

"Kagome, the food is located on the table, not the the air." She told me.

"Geez, I know Sango."

She gave me that yea right look. I sat down at the table. "I was just testing a theory."

She started laughing, but I was completely serious. In a certain sense.

"And how did that work out for you?" She asked.

"Not so good." I said shoving a fork full of pancakes in my mouth.

After breakfast we got a moving truck and drove to my house. When we got there I ran around the outside of the house searching for any suspicious looking people. Aside from my creepy old neighbor. No one. I looked at him and quickly ran away.

We packed all my things in it. Of course with the help of my nice neighbors. When we got to Mirage some people were outside. Among them was Rin. "Kagome hey!" she said.

"Hey Rin. This is my best friend Sango." I said introducing them. They shook hands. Its so weird how Sango hits it off with people so easily.

"Need some help?" she asked us.

That was just a obvious question that comes with an obvious answer. Uh yes.

"Yeah." Sango said. We grabbed what we could and walked into the building. Rin left all the many doors open for us. Even with that it was still a pain with the stairs. Sango looked so funny when she walked through the doors.

At least I know I wasn't the only shocked at this place security.

"I wish my complex had this good of security." she mentioned. Rin opened the door to my new place. We set the things down. "Wow Kagome, it's really cute." Sango said.

Well I had to agree because this was my first time in this place. Someone knocked on the door frame. I looked and it was this very good looking guy. Wow! His eyes were so blue, it was hypnotizing.

Hypnotizing? I need help.

Now that I think about it, I had my fair share of beautiful eyes in the past days.

"Hello." I said

"So your my new neighbor?" He asked walking towards me.

Again with the obvious questions. Geez.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

Oh how cute! This week went from Hollywood to fairytale. How nice.

"I didn't think that you would be so beautiful." I just blushed.

Oh so he thought I was gonna be ugly. Bye Bye fairytale.

"Enough of the sweet talking Koga." Rin said pushing him away.

"Rin you should know me by now." Koga said laughing.

"Yeah I do. That's why I pushed you away." Rin said.

"Hey, I'm Sango."

I didn't even hear Sango introduce me because I was to busy looking at his tail. Wow a demon. I never been close to one before. It was slightly exciting.

"Kagome. Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." That snapped me out of it.

"Uh, oh thanks."

Hello again fairytale.

"Well how about me and some of my friends help you unload." he offered.

"Oh that would be awesome." Rin said giving him a high five.

That girl must have ADHD or something of the sort.

Ten hours, gallons of sweat, and a bunch of calorie burned later, we had everything unloaded and just about everything unpacked. Everyone left after. I hopped in the shower and scrubbed myself clean. I just let the hot water hit my body. "Where are you guys?" I shut off the water and got out. I walked to my room to put on my work uniform. I did my hair and brushed my teeth.

"Where is my name tag?" I started throwing everything around, and making an even bigger mess. Ten minutes later I still couldn't find it. I groaned. "Man now i gotta hear it from Eri." I looked at the time. 8:20 pm. "AHHH!! I'm gonna be late!" I screamed and ran out the door.

I was running and still trying to put on my shoes. Okay yes I know not the smartest thing in the world to do.

I turned and bumped into something hard. I fell to the floor.

Again with this gravity business. Fuck my life.

"Do you just run into people on a daily basis wench!"

Oh I knew that voice and that word. I just quickly got up.

"I don't have time for this I'm going to be late for work!" I was about to run again when I felt my back contact with the wall. "What the hell!?" I yelled. I looked up and he pinned me against the wall.

"Look wench, you tried my life last night. And I will get back at you." He whispered in my ear.

Bastard!

"Is that a threat? Cause your attitude is getting me to the point where I will have to kick your ass." I said.

Technically I could beat his ass. If I wanted to.

He just smirked and walked away. I just brushed it off and ran out the doors.

Something about that situation seemed oddly familiar.

----------------

I just barely mad it to my job on time. "Kagome!" I heard the boss yell.

"Yes Eri?"

"Your name tag. Where is is?"

"Well you see I just moved and I kinda mis.." She cut me off.

"No excuses. Get to work." I just nodded my head and went to the back to clock in.

"What happened Kagome?"

I turned to look at Sango "Everything." I grabbed my notepad and some straws and walked out the doors.

Stupid friendly job. Now I got to put on a act.

I walked to the first table. Saturday nights are always our busiest. "Hello, My name is Kagome and I'll be your server for tonight. What can I get you to drink?" One by one they each gave me their orders. About an hour later Eri comes to me and tells me the Jason had to leave early and to cover his table. I smiled. "All right!" I was happy more people meant more tips, which meant more money. I walk to the table and only one guy is there.

Never mind on the tips.

"Hello, my name is Kagome. I'm your server for tonight. What can I get you to drink?" The guy just smiled at me.

"Forget the drinks, you can start off by giving me your number." I rolled my eyes.

"Miroku stop harassing the waitress!" Some person said from behind me.

That voice. Wait it couldn't be.

He sat down, looked at me and smirked.

Do i have to say it?

Fuck my life again.

"On second thought, continue your harassment."

"Do you have to be at every place I go!?" I said angrily.

"Trust me, it's not by choice."

What did he mean not by choice?

"Your such an.."

"A what? I could have you fired for mistreating a customer."

Dammit.

"What can I get for you?" I said through gritted teeth. I don't know what about this kid makes crazy!

"I'll have Chicken Fajitas with a Sprite." The boy Miroku said.

I just looked at the bastard.

"I'll take the Country Fried Steak, with a ." I took their menus and was about to walk away when he opened that smart mouth of his. "And make it quick, uh wench." I turned around.

"Just because your a customer doesn't mean you don't have to respect me! I have a name." He just laughed. Why would he laughed?

"I would but you see your not wearing a name tag. So I'll just call you by whatever I feel suits you."

Smart ass jerk.

I just walked away.

----------------------------

I was on my way back to their table with their foods when I ran into Sango giving these people the last of their food.. "Sango I hate my life." She looked at me. "What happened now?"

"He's here, that bastard is here. Everywhere I go he's there and harasses me!" I told her.

"He's here where?"

"Right in front of you." I said.

That boy Miroku stood up and walked towards Sango. He grabbed her hand. "Excuse me, but would you like to come to my house and let please you in many ways?"

Pervert.

Sango blushed. And jerk at the table is just looking away. And then that's when I heard it. The contact of plastic to skin. I turned and saw the boy on the floor unconscious and Sango standing over him with the serving tray in her hand.

What violence.

I heard laughing in the background. The Bastard was laughing his ass off. "Damn! he needs a girl in his life like you to set him straight." He told Sango. Eri came running towards us. "Sango, Kagome. Whats the meaning of this?!" Oh yes we were gonna hear it and possibly lose our jobs.

Fuck us both!


	4. Mirage

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**FULL SUMMARY: **_Kagome is 18 and just graduated from high school. When she gets home she finds that her family is missing. Now there are mysterious shooters, demon assassins, and a Secret Service agent after her. Desperate to find a place to stay she hears of a place that people ages 18-24 can live. It's called Mirage. When she goes there in the morning she is very pleased. But when she moves in, it's really not what it seems. So much partying, sex, drugs, and alcohol. How much can one girl take. There she meets the King of Partying. But wait there's a secret about this place that involves her and her family. And since when did she have spiritual powers. This happened, all because of Mirage_

**GENRE: **_Romance, Drama, Humor, Action_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

--------------------------

Chapter 4

--------------------------

Amazingly we didn't get fired. We just got a major scolding though. Retarded guys always ruin my life.

I swear.

When Sango and I finished our shift we walked to the candy shop. Candy is the best thing to calm anger. "Well Sango, this day was pretty eventful." She just gave me a stern look. I guess the perv got to her more than what I thought.

"Kagome I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah sure."

Sango hailed for a cab. When she got in she smiled and was on her way. Since my apartment was not that far I decided to just walk.

Ha my apartment. It feels good to say that.

Still at this late at night, the streets were so busy. I pushed the button to cross the street. When a car stopped, I saw a reflection of someone hiding behind a corner. I turned around and saw a guy in a grey trench coat quickly hide behind the wall.

What the hell! I needed to get home quick.

I ran across the street, and ended up in front of Mirage.

I still think it's a weird name by the way.

Before I opened the door I turned around. The same person from before was looking at me again. When the person noticed me looking at him, he ran around the corner.

Oh I am defiantly getting inside.

----------------------

On my way towards my apartment I saw an awful lot of people in the hallways. "I wonder what's going on." I never knew there was this many people here.

When I arrived at my door I stopped. There was music coming form and apartment a couple doors down. People were coming in and out the apartment. Me being the curious one I walked towards the door. I could smell the smoke from out in the hallway. It sounded like a party. I opened the door just wanting to peek inside, but instead I got pushed inside by people wanting to get in. I lost balance and feel onto someone.

Rude freaking people these days.

"Well hello there." The person said from underneath me. I looked down and blushed. I forgot that I fell on someone. "Uh oh I'm sorry." I went to get up but he pulled me back down.

"Oh no just do more." I looked at him like he was psycho. I could tell he was drunk. I could smell the liquor with every word he said. More importantly though, he wouldn't let me go!

"Let me go you freak!" I slapped him in his face.

"What the fuck!" He yelled.

I took that as my chance to get up. I looked down at him. "Liquor gives no excuse to try and take advantage of women!" I told him.

Before I walked away from the creep, I kicked him in his balls.

Okay so maybe that was harsh but he deserved it.

When I finally looked up, I focused on my surroundings. People everywhere were dancing, drinking, and smoking. I turned and focus on certain couple.

What the!? Were they actually doing that! In front of everyone?!

"What kind of party is this?" I asked to no one in particular.

"A party to do whatever the hell you please." Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw the guy that helped me move in.

What was his name again? Damn I forgot.

"Oh it's you." Yeah, nice way to start a conversation Kagome. He smiled.

"Hello Miss Kagome." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

He did it again!

I blushed so much I swear I could feel the heat. "I'm happy you could join me at my little shindig."

"Oh well I stumbled here by mistake." Dang I still can't remember his name. He just smiled.

"Please dance with me." He held out his hand to me. I didn't even notice the bottle in his hand.

"Oh no thanks."

"Hey Kouga come here!" Someone yelled.

Kouga! That's his name.

"Seems like your busy Kouga, see you around some other time." He kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

Again with the blushing. Suck it up!

I decided to just sit on the couch for a little bit. I still couldn't believe what people were doing on the dance floor. All of a sudden, some girl fell on top of me.

"Ah ha! Oh my god! I'm soooooooo sloorryy!"

Okay she was defiantly drunk. She looked up at me.

"Hey you are verrrryy purrty."

Uh wait what did she say?

"Excuse me?"

She leaned up towards me. "I could just kiss you."

Kiss me?!

"Uh." I was just frozen. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She started moving closer to my mouth. Then she closed her eyes.

What do I do!?

"Kikyo!" The girl opened her eyes and got off of me. She faced some creepy looking dude.

"I told you not to get wasted." She pouted.

"It was just so much fun though." He walked away, but not before looking at me. I froze again. He looked like a rapist or something. The girl that I assumed was named Kikyo looked at me.

"I'm not a lesbian; I'm just a little drunk."

A little.

She walked away after the rapist guy.

Ha rapist guy. That's kind of funny. Well to me anyways.

This party is weird. "Well, look who showed up."

Oh that voice again.

"It wasn't by choice actually."

"What you got forced to come."

"Well sort of. Why do you care anyways?"

"I don't."

I stood up to face the bastard. "How is it that you are always where I'm at!?" He just looked at me.

"How is it that you are always where I'm at wench?"

Trying to avoid the question with the same question. Wow that is something I didn't expect from a outspoken idiot!

"Believe me; I try to avoid your ugly face any chance I get." I said with a smirk matching his.

He just looked at me shocked. I bet he didn't expect that one.

One point for Kagome!

He forced me against the wall. Why did I always end up in this position with this asshole!

"Don't lie to yourself. I know you are very attracted to me." He whispered in my ear. "Right now, I know you just want me to take you right here and now." I blushed.

This guy is something else.

I grabbed his face and made him face me. "Don't flatter yourself love, my standards will never reach that low." I let him go and walked away. I already knew the look he had on his face. I have never done something like that.

It felt awesome!

When I walked out the party, I saw people already leaving. They were paired up and going into apartments.

Didn't take a genius to figure out what they were going to do.

Before I walked in to my apartment, I saw that bastard walking into the apartment next to mines with a female. He looked at me and winked.

Oh I hated him so much.

When I got in my house I took a shower and went to bed. Well I would have gone to bed if there wasn't a very loud commotion going on next door.

"Oh Inuyasha! Yes! Yes! Yeeeeeessss!" I shoved the pillow in my face and screamed.

I wanted to get some sleep! I banged on the wall.

"Harder! Faster! Oh Yes!" I banged again. "Oh don't stop!"

"Oh I won't stop all right." I said pissed. I kicked the wall and yelled. "Would you just be quiet?!" All of a sudden, there was silence. "Fina-freaking-ly" I laid back down on the bed. As soon as I was ready to sleep, someone started banging on my door.

Can't a girl just get some sleep!?

I got up and answered the door. There in front of me was a half naked Inuyasha.

Oh my god! He was like an Adonis.

"Stop gawking wench." That snapped me out of it.

"Uh, what?"

"Listen; stop banging on the damn wall!"

He is talking about me banging on the wall! He basically broke down my freaking bedroom wall!

"How about you stop doing the thing you were doing!"

"That '_thing'_ is called sex!"

"I know what's it's called!"

"Well you need some because that stick up your ass isn't giving you the right kind of pleasure." I stared at him, mouth agape.

I went to go slap him in the face for that smart comment, but when I was going to he grabbed my arm.

"Don't you ever try to slap me." He told me angrily. For that one moment I actually feared him.

I snatched my arm away and slammed the door in his face

What a jerk!

"Ugh, the nerve of him!" I laid back down in my bed. "I do not have a stick up my butt." I closed my eyes ready to sleep.

At least the noise stopped.

------------------------------

The next morning I decided to go for a walk. I walked outside and it was a clear sunny day.

I walked towards the town park. For some odd reason, I felt this tingle in the back of my neck. It felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw the same person from before.

Okay, I had enough of this stalker.

"Hey you!" I yelled. He looked at me scared and he ran away. I chased after him. When I turned the corner, he was too far for me to catch him. I wasn't going to give up though. I stopped in front of a fruit stand and grabbed an orange.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" the person selling them yelled.

"I promise, I'll give you the money later!" I threw the orange at the stalker.

Can you guess what happened? Yup, I missed. I overthrew the damn thing!

Damn!

I was mad that the creep was going to get away. Before I was going to walk the other way, he slipped on the orange and fell onto the sidewalk. I was shocked.

Didn't expect that to happen.

I ran towards the guy.

"Owww! That hurt."

"You creep!"

The guy looked up at me scared. "Oh I'm sorry! Please don't kill me." When I looked at the guy he looked like a sixteen year old. "Why were you following me?" He sat up.

"It's my job, I was sent to follow you."

Follow me? Who was this kid?

-------------------------------------------

Well that is the end of that chapter! Next chapter the action starts! Stay tuned!


	5. AN

Well almost three years… I really can't say much or why I Ieft, but I just couldn't get the motivation to write this story. Actually I like the concept I'm not discontinuing it. I am debating whether I should re write the whole thing or just continue and just keep doing it the way it is. I am leaning towards the latter. I will be updating. My apologies


End file.
